That 70s Teen Witch
by 4eyedintrovert
Summary: Mrs. Quick assigns her class to write an essay on the '70s. Sabrina uses this as an opportunity to use Aunt Hilda's time traveling grandfather clock to help her "study".
1. Chapter 1

The school bell rings and all the students of Westbridge High take their seats as Mrs. Quick writes on the chalkboard. The chalkboard reads, '70s history: who, where, what, how, why'. Mrs. Quick puts the chalk down and turns to face her students, "Today, class, I want you all to write an essay on a person, a place or an event that took place in the 70's. Explain what they did, what happened and why it happened." Mrs. Quick points at the words on the chalkboard, respectfully.

All the students groan at the mention of the word essay.

"Come on, class. Aren't you just a tiny bit interested in learning about your past?" Mrs. Quick asks.

Sabrina sits up in her desk, "I'm excited. Sounds like fun. WooHoo!" Sabrina says with a smile.

"Now that's the spirit." Mrs. Quick smiles in return.

Brad rolls his eyes, "You would be, little miss straight A student." The students laugh.

Dreama abruptly stops laughing as she turns around to look at Sabrina, "Uh-hum... Don't pay attention to him. So, who are you going to write about?" Dreama asks.

"I'm not sure, yet, but I'll find _someone_ interesting from the 70's to write about." Sabrina says with her head held high, ignoring the other students.


	2. Chapter 2

After school lets out, Sabrina goes to Aunt Hilda's clock shop. A bell rings as Sabrina walks through the door. Aunt Hilda looks up, "Oh, Sabrina! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you by?" Aunt Hilda walks out from behind the counter to give her niece a loving hug.

"Well, I had a little free time and I thought I'd help you out with the shop. In fact, I could close up for you. I mean, you look tired. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Sabrina says, with a not-so-innocent smile.

"Well, I have been working my butt off." Hilda says. Sabrina and Hilda look toward the counter to see Hilda's butt sitting on the counter. Hilda zaps the butt back on to her backside.

Salem scuffs at the thought as he jumps on the counter, "Are you kidding, there hasn't been a single customer in here all day."

Hilda stares at Salem, "Shut up, cat!" Hilda yells, "Ok Sabrina, you can close up but remember what Zelda said, 'the grandfather clock is not a toy'." Hilda says, wagging her finger at Sabrina.

"Aunt Hilda, I'm not a child." Sabrina says.

"Ok, call me if you need anything." Hilda says, grabbing her purse and putting on her coat before leaving. Sabrina waves goodbye to her aunt then sneaks into the back with a big grin on her face.

Salem jumps in the window, "Just what do you think your doing, young lady?"

Sabrina whips around, "What? Nothing. Just helping my aunt like any good niece would."

"Yeah, sure, and I'm the first cat to set foot on the moon." Salem says.

"Alright, I have an essay to write about someone from the '70s and I figured what better place to do research than... well... the '70s." Sabrina says.

"Well, I suppose if you're going time traveling, you'll need supervision." Salem says.

Sabrina puts her hand on her hips, "Supervision? Are you serious?"

"Either I go or I tell Zelda it was you who lost her favorite ear rings." Salem says.

"Fine!" Sabrina picks up Salem, "Wait, I can't go back in time looking like this." Sabrina zaps on some '70s apparel, "That's better... er... I mean, groovy, daddy-o."

"Uh-hum" Salem subtly hints to Sabrina.

"Oh, alright." Sabrina zaps on some '70s apparel for Salem, too, before stepping into the grandfather clock.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty is vacuuming while listening, singing along and dancing to the Bee Gees and Red is sitting on the sofa, reading the newspaper, when Sabrina comes in through the upstairs closet. Peeking over the handrail from the top of the stairs, Sabrina watches Kitty and Red.

"Why did the grandfather clock lead us here? I mean, who even are they?" Sabrina whispers to Salem.

"You're asking me?" Salem asks.

Laurie walks up from behind Sabrina, "Lost?"

Sabrina jumps as she turns around, startled to find someone standing directly behind her, "Ah!"

"Let me guess, you're one of my little brothers dweeby friends." Laurie says, annoyed with her arms cross.

"Uh... yeah! Your brother the famous… uh... what was he now?" Sabrina tries to ask subtly.

Laurie busts out laughing, "Hahaha! Eric? Famous? Hahaha! Now that's rich." Laurie's laughter gets louder. Sabrina panics as the laughter gets the attention of Laurie's parents, Red and Kitty.

"What's with all the racket?!" Red screams in annoyance as he and Kitty walk up the stairs to find Laurie absolutely losing it and a nervous Sabrina.

"Who the hell are you?!" Red demands.

"I... I... I'm..." Sabrina stutters nervously.

Laurie takes a deep breathe before speaking, "This is one of the dweeb's friends. Tell them what you told me. You gotta here this, it's the funniest thing you'll hear for your entire lives." Laurie says, barely able to contain her laughter.

"Ok, strange girl in my house without my knowledge. I could use a good laugh before I shove my foot up your ass and out the door." Red says.

"Oh, Red. She's a guest. Be nice." Kitty says lightly pushing Red to the side "And look, she has a cat!" Kitty says in excitement. Taking Sabrina by the arm, Kitty guides her down the stairs as Red rolls his eyes and reluctantly follows them while Laurie goes back to her room, "So, Laurie says you're a friend of Eric. Do you go to school with him?" Kitty asks, innocently.

"Uh... yes! I'm new. Transferred from Westbridge." Sabrina explains, thinking quickly.

"Westbridge? What's that? A town of dumbasses who like breaking into people's homes?" Red says, losing his patience. Kitty gives him a death stare then Red puts his hands up, "Alright, alright! I'll be in the garage but if transfer girl pulls any crap come get me." Red says walking out the door.

"Ignore him. He can be a little grouchy at times." Kitty says.

"He's got quiet the mouth on him." Sabrina says.

Then, Kitty remembers Salem, "Oooh, who's a cute kitty?" Kitty says, waving her fingers in front of Salem.

"I am." Salem says to himself.

"Can I hold him, please?" Kitty asks.

"Sure, he loves people." Sabrina says handing over Salem to Kitty.

Kitty sits on the couch with Salem in her lap, petting him, "You're so soft, kitty. What's his name?" Kitty asks, looking back up at Sabrina.

"Salem."

"Salem. Oh, what a pretty name for such a pretty kitty and such a cute outfit, too." Kitty says, rubbing noses with Salem then looks back up at Sabrina as she stands back up, "Oh, where are my manners. My name is, Kitty Foreman, and you are?"

"Sabrina Spellman, pleasure to meet you Miss. Foreman." Sabrina says holding her hand out toward Kitty.

"Oh please, don't call me Miss it makes me feel like an old lady." Kitty shakes Sabrina's hand, "And that gentleman with the potty mouth is my husband, Red. The girl you saw upstairs is my daughter, Laurie."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you and might I add you have a lovely home." Sabrina says with a smile.

"What am I doing wasting your time for? You're here to see Eric aren't you? I'll get him for you." Kitty says walking to the basement door then proceeds to scream into it, "Eric, one of your friends from school is here to see you!" Kitty turns back to Sabrina with a smile on her face, "He'll be right up."

"Thank you, Miss." Sabrina says.

Kitty stares at Sabrina, "Now what did I just tell you?"

"er... sorry. Kitty." Sabrina apologies.

Multiple foot steps can be heard stomping up the stairs then six heads poke out of the doorway, staring at Sabrina.

"Well, don't just stand there, gawking. Invite her downstairs." Kitty says.

Eric pushes his way out of the doorway, "Um, mom? Who is this?" Eric asks, confused.

"Oh, Eric. Don't be rude to your guest." Kitty says.

Sabrina leans closer to Eric to whisper in his ear, "Just invite me downstairs and I'll explain everything." Sabrina insists.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. The transfer from..." Eric says.

"Westbridge" Sabrina whispers to Eric.

"West... bridge...?" Eric says, confused and unconvincingly.

"Alright, you kids have fun and don't worry about Salem. I'll look over him as if he were my own child." Kitty says.

"You mean like me?" Eric says with a big smile.

"Don't ruin the moment, Eric." Kitty says, going to the kitchen.

"Alright, would you like to come downstairs? …I guess." Eric says.

"I'd love to." Sabrina says following Eric and the gang downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

As Sabrina descends into the basement, walking out from behind Eric, she finds the 70s gang standing in a row, arms folded and glaring at her. No one speaks and there is silence for a solid minute until Steven Hyde turns toward Eric, "How dare you." Hyde says.

Eric looks at Hyde in confusion, "Me?"

"Not only did you keep transfer girl a secret from us but you desecrated the sanctity of the basement by inviting her down here." Hyde says.

"Sanctity? It's my parent's basement?" Eric says.

The 70s gang gasp in unison then all turn, facing away from Eric.

"I didn't mean to desecrate anyone's sanctity." Sabrina says, "I'm really sorry."

Eric turns toward Sabrina, "They won't answer you."

"Why not?" Sabrina asks.

"We're being shunned." Eric says.

"Well, that's just rude." Sabrina turns away from Eric, "Betrayal has reached its final height, let forgiveness be their shining light." Sabrina whispers to herself before pointing her finger and casting her magic on the 70s gang.

All at once the 70s gang turn around, "We forgive you, Eric." says the 70s gang in unison.

"Really? Normally you guys aren't that quick to forgive me? Oh my god, I have desecrated the sanctity of the basement and now everything's all topsy-turvy." Eric whips around in a panic grabbing Sabrina by the shoulders, "You have to get out of here, now!"

"What? Why? I just got here. I still don't have anything for my essay." Sabrina says.

"I'll compare notes with you in class but now you have to go." Eric practically shoves her toward the back door until Donna stops him.

"Eric, don't be so pushy and introduce us to your new friend." Donna says.

"Seriously? You're not mad about me bringing another girl down to the basement?" Eric asks.

"Why would I be?" Donna asks.

"Why? Let's see, because you're my girlfriend and you tend to get jealous anytime I even mention the words, 'other girl'." Eric says.

"Oh nonsense that's ancient history but if it makes you feel better, I forgive you. Besides, we could use some more women down here." Donna walks toward Sabrina.

"I second that!" Kelso says with a big stupid grin.

Jackie stares at Kelso, annoyed, but the spell kicks in, again, "I forgive you, Kelso." Jackie says to everybody's shock, even herself.

"This is fun!" Fez smiles smacking Kelso in the face.

Kelso raises a fist in the air to punch Fez.

"Kelso..." Jackie crosses her arms.

Kelso drops his fist, "I forgive you, Fez."

Fez just smiles to himself, pleased.

"Come sit on the couch and tell me all about yourself." Donna says taking Sabrina's arm in hers as she guides her to the couch.

Donna, Sabrina and Jackie all take a seat on the couch, Hyde sits in his chair and Eric sits in the chair across from Hyde. Kelso sits on the arm of the couch, next to Jackie, on Hyde's side and Fez sits on the other arm of the couch, next to Donna, on Eric's side.

"Ok well, what do you want to know?" Sabrina asks.

"There's always the question of how you got into my house." Eric asks.

Everyone turns to look at Eric, "Forgiveness Eric." Donna says, in a kind and caring voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I forgive." Eric submits, waving a hand toward them.

The sound of a beer can cracking open breaks the spell. Everyone looks around confused then turns to look at where the sound came from to see Hyde holding a beer, "What?" Hyde asks, straight faced.

"We forgive you, Hyde." Eric says, in a monotone voice, expecting everyone else to say it too but don't.

The whole 70s gang stares at Eric.

"You forgive me? Wow, that's such a relief because now I don't have to feel bad about shunning you for disgracing the sanctity of the basement." Hyde says before taking a swig of his beer.

Sabrina looks around, confused.

"Did you guys do the circle thing without me?" Eric asks.

"Shut up..." Hyde says before looking toward Sabrina, "Give me one good reason why we should let you stay."

"Oook, let me think." Sabrina says to Hyde then whispers to herself, "What do I know about the 70's?" Sabrina snaps her fingers, "Not to brag but I make the best pot brownies."

"Ha! As if." Jackie scoffs, "Everybody knows, Hyde makes the best pot brownies."

"Oh yeah? Well, what do you say to a bake off? I win you let me stay." Sabrina says with confidence.

"Alright, you're on but when I win you never step foot in the basement... again." Hyde says, extending a hand in agreement.

Sabrina takes Hyde's hand in hers to seal the deal.

"Oh boy, brownies. I call judge!" Fez calls out in excitement, hand raised.

"Yeah, me too." Kelso says with a smile on his face while rubbing his hands together.

Everybody heads upstairs, to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, before we start, someone's going to have to distract my parents." Eric says.

Everyone turns to stare at Eric.

"…I'll do it." Eric says, putting his hand up, "...but you have to save me some this time." Eric points before leaving the kitchen.

"I suppose we'll need our main ingredient. Sooo, anybody got any...?" Sabrina asks.

"I got mine." Hyde pulls out a baggie from his pocket, "Never leave home without it."

"Great!" Sabrina reaches for the baggie but Hyde yanks it away from her.

"Whoa, this is mine. You gotta bring your own." Hyde says.

"Oh, of course." Sabrina turns away from everyone and zaps her pocket before pulling out her own baggie.

"Alright, let's get baked." Hyde says clasping his hands together.

Sabrina and Hyde get to work, baking their brownies as the rest of the gang watch. Hyde attempts to sabotage Sabrina by "accidently" dropping an egg, shell in Sabrina's chocolate but Sabrina strikes back by zapping Hyde's cooking pot causing the chocolate to boil over. Fez is the only one to notice the sparks coming from Sabrina's finger but says nothing about it.

As she continues baking, Sabrina notices magic sparks fall onto her brownies. She looks at her own finger, confused as to where it could have come from.

Finally comes the time for their pot brownies to be served, everybody immediately takes a brownie from Hyde's tray, first. After taking one bite everybody gives a pleased moan and a thumbs up, "Hyde wins." Jackie says after swallowing.

"You didn't even try mine." Sabrina holds out her tray.

"Don't need to. There is no chance your brownies are better." Jackie says with confidence.

"I'm inclined to agree with you, Jackie, and this may just be to pot talking but I'm still hungry." Fez reaches out for one of Sabrina's brownies. Before Fez takes a bite Sabrina zaps it with a little extra flavor. Fez's eyes go wide as he bites into the brownie.

"So? How bad is it, Fez?" Donna asks.

Fez moans with pleaser unable to speak.

"Fez!" Donna yells.

"It looks like he actually likes it." Hyde crosses his arms.

"WooHoo! That's one point for me?" Sabrina says in excitement, "Anyone else care to try one?"

"Guys, he's a foreigner. You can't trust him as far as you can throw him." Kelso says, "I guess, I'll have to take the bullet, as usual." Kelso grabs one of Sabrina's brownies and bites into it as Sabrina zaps it. Kelso chews, letting the brownie melt in his mouth.

"Well? How is it, Kelso?" Jackie asks.

"It's... It's..." Kelso stutters.

"Kelso!" Jackie yells.

Kelso shoves the brownie into Jackie's mouth.

In shock and disgust, Jackie yanks the brownie out of her mouth.

"Kelso, what is wrong with you?!" Donna punches Kelso in the arm.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me other wise." Kelso says, "It's good. Isn't it, Jackie? Go ahead tell him."

Everybody leans in, staring at Jackie, "Yeah Jackie. Tell me." Hyde says, threateningly.

Jackie stares at the brownie as the chocolate melts in her mouth then looks up at Hyde, meeting his unwavering gaze then looks back at the brownie and just shoves it back into her mouth.

"Ah ha! Three to one. Does that mean I win?" Sabrina says with a smile.

"The vote has to be unanimous." Hyde says eyeing Donna.

Donna steps up to the counter, keeping eye contact with Hyde, takes one of Sabrina's brownies then slowly brings it to her mouth and takes a small bite. After chewing a couple of times, Donna's knees buckle and her head goes back as she lets out a pleased moan. Hyde smacks the counter with both hands, "Traitors!" Hyde yells before turning away from everybody.

Donna runs around the counter with the brownie in her hand, "You have to try it, Hyde." Donna pleads, "Look what it did to, Jackie."

Hyde and Donna turn to look at Jackie, who now has chocolate all over her face and hands as she stuffs more brownies in her face. Kelso and Fez attempt to get more too but Jackie hisses at them forcing them to back down.

"She is sooo high." Donna says laughing.

Sabrina holds out a brownie on a plate for Hyde, "I managed to snag one before your friend lost control."

Hyde stares daggers through Sabrina before looking down at the brownie.

"Go on. Take it. You know you want to." Donna teases.

Hyde gives Donna a look to shut up before slowly reaching out and snatching up the brownie. Sabrina and Donna watch in anticipation as Hyde finally takes a bite. He chews a couple of times then lets the chocolate melt in his mouth, "This is... the absolute... most... wonderful thing to ever grace my lips." Hyde says in astonishment.

Donna pushes him in the arm, "What'd I tell ya? Is that the best thing you've ever eaten or what?" Donna says with a big smile.

"This is a lot easier to say now that I'm high but... You've won!" Hyde says.

Everybody cheers.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the basement, Sabrina sits in a circle with the 70's gang.

Eric looks around at his friends whom are all uncontrollably laughing, "You couldn't have saved me one piece."

"Stop being such a downer. You're killing my buzz." Sabrina says while munching on a pot brownie then high fives Donna.

"I'm liking transfer girl more and more." Hyde says with a smile.

Jackie is staring off into space, still with chocolate all over her face. Kelso and Donna stare at her in amazement, "She is sooo high." Donna high fives Kelso.

"Those brownies were magical." Fez says, smiling at Sabrina.

Sabrina stares at Fez with concern.

"Yeah, they were." Hyde admits.

Hyde takes a swig of his beer and Fez waves his finger in the air freezing everybody but Sabrina and himself in time. Sabrina looks around confused, "Oh my god, what's going on?" Sabrina says.

"Don't be alarmed." Fez says.

"Who are you?"

"Everybody calls me, Fez."

"Oook, Fez. Why... How did you just do that?"

"It's the only way we can be alone. I saw what you did in the kitchen with the brownies. It's such a relief to finally meet someone like me."

"Like you? You mean, you're...?"

Fez leans forward and whispers, "...a witch."

Sabrina stares blankly at Fez, stunned.

"Oh crap. Did I freeze time for you, too?" Fez points his finger in the air but Sabrina puts her hand out to stop him,

"No! You just caught me off guard, is all. I didn't expect to run into another witch." Sabrina says putting her hand back down, "So, where are you from, Fez?"

"Oh, I'm not one of those other realm jerks, who like to pick on the mortals. If that's what you were thinking." Fez says, "So, where are you from?"

"What'd you mean? I already told you."

"No, no. I mean what time are you from?"

"What? How did you...?"

"Oh, you expect me to believe that whole transfer story?"

"Right, sorry. I'm from the '90s. My teacher wants us to write an essay about the '70s and my aunt has this time traveling grandfather clock."

"An essay about the 70s? I can help you with that. Where do you want to start, the time we painted a pot leaf on the water tower or the time Eric streaked at a presidential campaign or...?"

"Graffiti? Streaking? What about the whole peace and love thing?"

"Well, I wouldn't know a lot about peace but these guys really like making love."

Sabrina cringes in her seat.

"If you know what I mean." Fez winks.

"I get it, Fez!" Sabrina looks away for a moment, "Come to think of it, I went streaking once."

Fez stares at Sabrina wide eyed.

Sabrina looks back at Fez, "Don't ask" After shaking that memory from her mind, Sabrina looks over at Hyde, who's still frozen in place, drinking a beer and asks, "Speaking of love, what did you say this cuties name was, again?"

"Oh, that's Hyde but I wouldn't get too attached."

"Right, he could turn out to be my granddad or something."

"I highly doubt it."

"Oh?"

"He's a witch hunter."

"What?!" Sabrina shouts, startling Fez, "Sorry. I mean, how have you managed to live among a witch hunter and not get turned into a rat?"

"Ah, that's easy. You see those rose colored sun glasses he's wearing?" Fez points at Hyde.

"Oooh, right. I did the same thing once for my principal and teacher. It didn't quiet work out." Sabrina says.

"Well, the fact that he smokes a lot of pot helps." Fez says.

Sabrina nods, "Yeah, I kinda figured that out."

"I mean _a lot_ of pot."

"Gotcha"

"These guys get high every week."

"Mmm Hmm"

"It's hard to keep up with them, sometimes."

"I get it, Fez!"

Fez stares blankly at Sabrina.

"Sorry" Sabrina says.

After a moment of awkward silence, Sabrina snaps her fingers, "That explains how my forgiveness spell got broken; when he cracked open his beer."

"Yup" Fez nods.

After another brief moment of awkward silence, "You think you can introduce the rest of your friends?"

"Oh sure. Well, you already know Hyde and Eric." Fez pauses to turn toward the rest of the group, "And this is Donna, Kelso and, the American goddess who steals my heart… Jackie." Fez says gesturing to each of them, respectfully.

Sabrina looks over at the chocolate covered Jackie, "Is she going to be ok?"

Fez stares longingly at Jackie, ignoring Sabrina's question until she snaps her fingers in his face snapping him out of it, "Sorry" Fez says.

"So, are you two like an item or what?" Sabrina asks.

"Sadly no, she's dating that bone head, Kelso. Not that I haven't tried, if you know what I mean." Fez wags his finger and winks.

"Fez, you know you can't use magic to make someone fall in love with you. It's against the rules." Sabrina says.

"I know..." Fez says in a depressing tone.

Sabrina puts her hand on the table, toward Fez, "Aw, I'm sure you'll find someone." Sabrina takes her hand back then after another moment of awkward silence, "So, you think you could unfreeze time and we can rejoin your friends?" Sabrina asks.

"Oh, right." Fez waves his finger in the air.


	7. Chapter 7

After time unfreezes, Hyde spills beer all over himself, "Aw man."

"Party foul!" Donna screams, picking up a beer and running around the table to pour it over Hyde's head, while laughing hysterically. Kelso laughs with his mouth wide open but no sound comes out.

Hyde jumps to his feet and stares at Kelso, "You think that's funny?"

Kelso, unable to respond from laughing, just nods his head, mouth wide open.

Hyde leans over the table to punch Kelso in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kelso rubs his shoulder.

"Do I need a reason?" Hyde walks over to take off his glasses and set them on the washer.

Sabrina jumps up, "Let me help you." grabs a towel and starts dabbing at Hyde's chest.

Hyde yanks the towel out of Sabrina's hands, "Thanks but I think I got it from here." then presses the towel into his face.

Fez jumps to his feet and grabs Hyde's glasses and hand them to him, "Here you go, buddy. Don't want to lose those." Fez gives Sabrina a stern look.

Hyde takes his glasses back and puts them on, "Thanks, man." then dabs the towel at his chest.

Eric turns to Donna, "Wasn't there something we were going to do, today?"

Everyone stares off blankly.

Kelso slaps his knees before standing and walks toward the back door, "Well, I don't know about you guys but I got a date, tonight. Gotta make sure the shaggin' waggin' is in top notice shape." Everybody cringes as Kelso leaves, closing the door behind him. A moment of silence passes when Eric's head pops up and snaps his fingers, "That's it!"

Donna screws up her face at Eric, "Ew, Eric!"

"No, not that. Vanstock is today, isn't it?" Eric says.

Hyde shoves Sabrina out of the way, "That's right and your little escapade with transfer girl almost made us miss it." Hyde says.

"Me?!" Eric says, "How is that my fault?"

"I don't have time to dumb it down for you, now lets go, people. We got a concert to get to." Hyde claps his hands together as he makes his way to the back door.

"Vanstock? What's that?" Sabrina asks.

Hyde stops before the door and turns around, annoyed.

Fez leans in toward Sabrina, "It's like Woodstock but with vans."

"Oh, Woodstock! Er… I mean, Vanstock. If never been to one. Can I come?" Sabrina asks.

Everyone looks toward Hyde, who crosses his arms.

"Come on, Hyde. Let her come. Besides it would be nice to have more women around." Donna attempts convincing Hyde, "We'll keep her out of your way."

"Fine!" Hyde says before turning back around only to run into Kelso, who comes barging back in, throwing the door open,

"Vanstock!" Kelso screams at the top of his lungs.

Everyone just stares at him.

"Come on, we're going to miss it." Kelso turns to leave waving for them to follow.

Everyone stares at each other then all calmly get up and walk out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

That '70s gang and Sabrina are packed into Kelso's van. Kelso is driving with a big smile, "I can't believe we almost forgot. You guys are lucky I remembered."

"Oh yeah, so lucky." Eric says, "But you know what would have been really nice to know?"

"What's that?" Kelso asks looking in the rear view mirror.

"That your date was my sister!" Eric shouts.

From the front passenger seat, Laurie pokes her head in the back with a big smile, "What's wrong, Eric? Can't you just be happy that your friend found love?"

"What do you know about love, Laurie?" Eric asks.

"More than you, baby brother." Laurie turns back around.

Eric leans forward, "Screwing the high school janitor is not love, Laurie." Eric leans back, going for a high five from Hyde. Hyde, sitting across from Sabrina, staring daggers at her with his arms crossed, turns his head to stare at Eric. Hand still raised, Eric turns to Donna who reluctantly high fives him, "Thanks, babe." Eric kisses Donna on the forehead.

Sabrina looks toward Jackie, who's still in a comatose state, "Are you guys sure she's ok?"

"She's fine" Hyde says.

"I don't know, Hyde. She didn't even flinch when I said that Kelso is dating my sister!" Eric says getting loud.

"Would you just drop it, already!" Kelso shouts.

"Oh, I'll drop it when you stop dating my sister!" Eric shouts back.

"That's it." Kelso says pulling the van over and crawling in the back of the van. Before he can do anything, Hyde punches him in the head,

"Get back up front and drive! Zeppelin is supposed to be there. If they play Stairway and I miss it, I'm kicking someone's ass." Hyde yells.

"Alright, gees. Sorry." Eric says.

Kelso gets back up front, "Yeah, sorry."

"Everyone just shut up! No talking for the rest of the ride. Got it!" Hyde says losing his patience.

Everyone goes quiet.

"Seriously, guys. I think your friend needs to go to the hospital" Sabrina says breaking the silence.

Hyde glares at Sabrina, "I said, she's fine." Hyde says through gritted teeth.

"She's right, Hyde. She's not looking to good." Donna says with concern.

Hyde closes his eyes and shakes his head then reaches over to pull one of Jackie's shoes off and turns around to open the window and holds the shoe out the window. Jackie's eyes go wide and she pounces on Hyde taking her shoe back, "What are you doing?! Those are designer shoes!" Jackie yells, sitting back down to put it back on.

"Like I said, she's fine. Happy?" Hyde says.

"What's your problem?" Sabrina asks.

"You ask a lot of questions." Hyde crosses his arms then turns to look at Donna, "I thought you said you were going to keep her out of my sight."

"Trade seats with me." Donna says getting up.

As Hyde and Donna trade seats, keeping Eric in between them, Sabrina whispers to herself, "Tensions are running high alright, lets be a little more chipper with delight." then zaps Hyde with her magic.

Hyde uncross his arms and slaps his thighs when he sits, "Who's ready to have a fun filled good ol time? This concert is going to be great! I'm excited! Are you excited? I'm excited!"

Eric, Donna and Jackie look at Hyde with concern.

"Are you feeling ok, Hyde?" Eric says.

"Never better. Why you ask, friend?" Hyde says with a big smile.

"Ok, you've never called me friend." Eric says turning to Donna, "Maybe we should go to the hospital."

"Why do we need to go to the hospital? Is someone not feeling well. You know what they say, laughter is the best medicine. Here's a joke for you. This guy was showing me pictures of his boat and he tells me it's on sale. The next day, I go down to the docks but the boat is gone. So, I ask him where's the boat and he tells me… it's on sail!" Hyde busts out in hysterical laughter.

Sabrina and Fez laugh while everyone else looks at each other with concern and confusion. Fez leans toward Sabrina and whispers, "What did you do to him?"

Sabrina whispers back, "I just raised his spirits a bit."

"Well, I'm bring him back down." Fez raises his finger but Sabrina grabs it.

"Please don't. He's so much better this way." Sabrina pleads with Fez.

"These are my friends and you're messing with the natural order of things." Fez says.

"I'll change him back before I go back home." Sabrina says.

"Fine" Fez reluctantly lowers his finger and Sabrina lets go of him.

"Vanstock here we come! WooHoo!" Hyde screams with his fists in the air and eye closed.

"WooHoo!" Sabrina says.

Fez stares at Sabrina, disapprovingly.


	9. Chapter 9

When the '70s gang and Sabrina arrive at Vanstock, Hyde pushes the back of the van doors open and jumps out, "Alright! WooHoo! Vanstock! We made it!"

A girl is standing with a cute guy, "Thanks for helping finding my top. How ever will I repay you."

The guy looks away, in Hyde's direction, "Oh, I can think of a way." he turns back toward the girl and they start making out.

Hyde stares off into space and twitches.

The guy opens the back of his own van and the two climb in and close the doors. Then, the van rocks from side to side.

Hyde starts shaking, convulsively.

Donna puts her hand on Hyde's shoulder, "Oh my god, Hyde are you sure you're ok?"

Kelso shoves Donna out of the way, "I got this, Donna." grabbing Hyde by the shoulders, Kelso shakes him, "Come back to us Hyde. You can't leave us, yet." Kelso screams in a panicked voice.

Snapping out of his comatose state, Hyde laughs, "You're funny, Kelso."

Kelso lets go of Hyde, "You never think I'm funny, unless I'm getting hurt." Kelso turns towards Eric, "He's to far gone. There's nothing I can do."

Eric drops to his knees, arms stretched out toward the sky and screams at the heavens, "NOOOO!"

Hyde throws both fists in the air, screaming, "WooHoo! Vanstock!" turns to Fez lightly slapping him on the chest with the back of his hand, "Come on, let's find a good spot." then walks away.

Fez smiles at Hyde, giving him a thumbs up, "Ok, buddy." then turns toward Sabrina and whispers, "Look what you've done."

Hyde comes back addressing Fez first, "Bring Sabrina." then Sabrina, "You are about to see an awesome show."

As Hyde, Fez and Sabrina walk away, a man walks by with a megaphone, "Do not take the blue acid. If you have taken the blue acid, go to the red cross tent, now."

A group of guys get up and start heading over to the red cross tent but a bald guy with a brown goatee wearing a black fedora and shades pulls the guy with the megaphone aside and whispers, "It's not acid" The two men then disappear behind a tree.

"What was that all about?" Jackie asks.

"I have no idea." Donna says.

Hyde, Fez and Sabrina make their way through the crowd as the third band for the evening comes onto the stage and starts setting up. Hyde's eyes go wide when he see's which band is on stage then turns to Sabrina, "Oh my god. We didn't miss them." Hyde turns back toward the stage, making devil horns with his hands, "WooHoo!"

Sabrina looks toward Fez, "So, who are these guys?"

Hyde whips back around, "You never heard of AC/DC?!" Hyde shouts.

Taken aback from Hyde astonishment, Sabrina looks toward the stage, "AC/DC? They look so young."

Hyde and Fez look at Sabrina, confused.

Sabrina looks back at Hyde, "…er… than they do on television."

"That's just like the main stream media, man. Trying to unpopularize our generation." Hyde says.

Bon Scott steps up to the microphone, "Are you ready to rock and roll?!"

The crowd cheers.

"I can't hear you!" Bon Scott shouts into the microphone.

The crowd cheers louder.

"1… 2… 3… 4!" Bon Scott says. The band starts playing Eat the Rich. The crowd cheers then starts moshing. Fez and Hyde jump into each other, knocking their shoulders into each other. Sabrina bounces in place to the beat of the music, trying to avoid getting hit. Someone gets bumped into Hyde from behind causing his glasses to fall off and he stumbles forward stepping on and breaking them. Fez and Sabrina stop jumping and glance at each other.

Seeing the worried look on his friend's face, Hyde continues jumping, lightly shoving Fez, "Don't worry about it, man. I'll get a new pair. It's not like I actually need them to see or anything."

Fez smiles, nervously, then continues moshing with Hyde. Sabrina rejoins them, too, from a safe distance, watching them.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the van, the sun has gone down and everyone's tucked into sleeping bags, nodding off to sleep. Hyde is sitting in the front of the van staring at the stars. Sabrina opens to passenger side door, "Can't sleep?" Sabrina asks.

"Too excited to sleep." Hyde says.

"Yeah, me too." Sabrina gets in and closes the door, "I'm having a lot of fun."

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Hyde says, looking back up at the stars.

Sabrina looks at Hyde, "…yeah."

Hyde looks at Sabrina.

"Anybody ever tell you, you have the most beautiful eyes?" Sabrina asks.

The two lean towards each other. At the last minute, Sabrina looks away, "I'm sorry. We really shouldn't."

"Why the hell not?" Hyde caresses Sabrina's cheek, brushing her hair over her ear.

Sabrina looks back at Hyde and the two share a tender kiss. Seeing this from the back seat, Fez raises his finger. As Hyde and Sabrina lean away from each other, Hyde notices, out of his peripheral, sparks coming from Fez's finger, "What was that?!" Hyde turns to look at Fez.

A panic seizes up in Sabrina, "What happened?"

Fez hides his finger behind his back. Jackie and Laurie wake up, "What's going on, now?" Laurie asks, annoyed.

Hyde points at Fez, "There was some sort of sparks coming from Fez's finger."

Fez smiles, nervously, "Heh heh, good one buddy."

"I'm not joking. What did you do, Fez?" Hyde asks.

"You must be delirious from all the excitement." Sabrina says.

"No, no way! I'm awake and I saw that. Fez pulled off some sort of witchcraft shit." Hyde says.

"What are you saying, Hyde? Do you think Fez is some sort of witch?" Jackie says.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying. Fez is a witch!" Hyde points at Fez. Thunder strikes, rain pours down on the van in rhythmic fashion and in a flash of lightning, Fez is turned into a rat.

"Where the hell did he go?" Hyde asks.

Fez scurries across the floor. Laurie and Jackie scream in unison, "MOUSE!" while attempting to kick at it.

Sabrina jumps out of the van and throw open the sliding door, "Don't hurt him!" Sabrina scrambles to grab Fez then runs away before anyone can ask her what's going on. Sabrina ducks behind a tree, cradling Fez in her hands, "I am so so so sorry, Fez. Oh God, what am I going to do, now." Sabrina looks at Fez with worry.


	11. Chapter 11

Holding Fez in one hand, Sabrina zaps two trees with her magic. The bark on the trees reforms, taking the shape of Aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda. Zelda is wearing her glasses and looks up, unexpectedly, "What's going on? Who is this?"

"It's me Auntie Z. Sabrina."

"Sabrina? I thought you were watching the shop? Where are you?" Hilda asks.

"Umm… I think you mean when am I?" Sabrina says.

"Sabrina…?" Zelda removes her glasses with one hand and places the other hand on her hip.

"Well, I was doing research for an essay and…" Sabrina hold up Fez in both hands.

"Who's that?" Zelda asks.

"I can explain. I swear." Sabrina says.

Zelda and Hilda stare at Sabrina, expectantly.

"Not now. They're coming. Quick, zap me home." Sabrina says.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this explanation." Zelda zaps Sabrina and she, along with Fez, disappears.

Hyde rushes over to where Sabrina was, "Sabrina! Where'd she go?"

Sabrina reappears in front of her disappointed aunts in the kitchen. Both aunts staring daggers at Sabrina, arms crossed.

"Ok, I used the time traveling grandfather clock to go back to the 70s to do research for an essay for school and I met these guys and they seem really cool and one of them is a witch, like us, but another one is a witch hunter, like Brad, and the witch hunter found out about the witch and…" Sabrina holds up Fez in both hands.

Zelda takes a step toward Sabrina, "How many times have I told you, the grandfather clock is not a toy?"

"How could you do this, Sabrina? I trusted you to watch over the shop." Hilda says.

"I'm really really sorry but please don't let Fez suffer for my mistake. Is there anything you can do to help him?" Sabrina says.

"We can't do anything without the witch hunter that did this to him." Zelda gestures toward Fez, "Where is he, now?"

"Still back in the 70s." Sabrina says.

"You're going to have to bring him here, if you want to help your new friend." Zelda says, "And while your doing that, I'll set up my lab equipment."

"I'll go with Sabrina, this time. To make sure there's no more mishaps." Hilda says, "Come on, Sabrina." Hilda puts on her coat and Sabrina reluctantly hands over Fez to Zelda and follows Hilda out the door.

Zelda looks at Fez, "I just want to apologies for all the trouble my niece has caused you."


End file.
